


These Twists and Turns of Fate

by WhoStarLocked



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Somnus, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Big Brother Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Child Gilgamesh (Fate), Child Somnus Lucis Caelum, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Cute Ardyn, Cute Kids, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy, Healer Ardyn Izunia, I'm Bad At Summaries, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy, Young Aera Mirus Fleuret, Young Ardyn Izunia, Young Love, Young Somnus Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: 2000 years before the darkness and the chosen king, there were two brothers, destined to rule a kingdom together.This is the story of how it all went wrong.(I am so very bad at summaries - but basically, Ardyn's and Somnus' childhoods)
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret & Ardyn Izunia, Aera Mirus Fleuret & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Aera Mirus Fleuret/Somnus Lucis Caelum, Aera Mirus Fleuret/Somnus Lucis Caelum (one-sided), Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Somnus Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	These Twists and Turns of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> First of all, I am so so sorry if any of you are waiting for me to update another work - I swear, I am working on chapters for all my incomplete works (yes, marvel fics, that includes you) and I will update them eventually. Secondly, this fic is based around Ardyn and Somnus growing up, and because I don't have all the details set in stone yet, the tags may be subject to change, and I will try and update them as I go. Thirdly, I hope you enjoy!

“Happy birthday, little Lord!” 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum giggles to himself and thanks the villager who’d spoken to him. The sun is high in the sky, shining brightly, and Ardyn is enjoying a birthday picnic with his parents. They’re sitting on a spread out blanket, laying out all of his favourite foods for him, and he’s playing by the line of trees, jumping between the patches of shade they cast. 

He’s three years old today. 

He’s a big boy, and about to be a big brother, too. 

“Ardyn!” His mother calls, and he races over to her, grinning happily. His mother, Lita, is a petite woman, with thick, wavy, black hair and blue eyes just like Ardyn’s own. She smiles fondly at her son, running a hand through his hair to push it off his forehead. 

“Tuck in, sweetheart.” She says, popping little bits of food onto a plate for him while Ardyn plops down next to her. 

“So, you’re a big boy now, Ardyn.” His father, Immitis, grins at him. “And I suppose big boys get presents, don’t they?” 

Ardyn munches on his food, perfectly content in the sunlight. 

“When are they coming?” He asks, snagging a grape and putting it in his mouth, oblivious to the confused glance his parents share over his head. 

“What do you mean, dear?” Lita asks, resting one hand on her swollen belly. She’s coming up to a week overdue, and although this baby has been a ferocious kicker from the get go, she’s yet to enter labour. 

“Ardyn, I’m talking about your present.” Immitis frowns, but his three year old son just nods enthusiastically back at him. 

“I know. When will they get here?” He asks again. 

“Just what do you think you’re getting, son?” 

This makes the toddler pause. He puts down the food he was about to eat, and glances between his parents with an uncertain frown. 

“My baby.” He says cautiously. “When does my baby get here?” 

Immitis can’t help but laugh. 

“Oh, Ardyn, bless you!” He chortles, sharing a fond smile with his wife. “The baby isn’t your birthday present.” 

Ardyn huffs, but goes back to his food. Immitis is immeasurably glad that Ardyn is so excited for the arrival of his sibling. He can remember vividly how his brother had been when their younger sister was born; it wasn’t pretty. Ardyn, however, has been enamored since the day they explained to him why his mother was getting ‘fatter’. Immitis can only hope it means that Ardyn will adjust well to being a sibling, rather than becoming jealous and acting out. Thus far, his son has been an absolute angel - polite, calm, quiet, and such a fast learner. He has the makings of a good Lord, as long as he grows out of his softness. 

“My baby is coming soon though.” 

Lita smiles, her heart warm at the sheer amount of love Ardyn already has for a baby he has yet to meet. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Baby is coming soon.” She agrees softly, caressing Ardyn’s brow tenderly. “But in the meantime, we did get you something else.” 

Lita has all but given up trying to explain to Ardyn that the baby is not actually  _ his  _ baby, and that it’s not his birthday present. Her little boy seems set on believing that this baby is for him, and she personally doesn’t want to make him feel like his adoration for his sibling is wrong. 

She only prays that all goes well with the birth. The baby has been a little less energetic lately. 

“Okay.” Ardyn says, resuming his lunch. He looks expectantly at his father as he eats, clearly waiting for an explanation of whatever other gift is coming his way. 

“There’s a horse waiting for you at home.” Immitis says proudly. 

Of course, the pride is lost on Ardyn. He’s still too young to understand that they are rich, and others aren’t so rich. He won’t - possibly for many years yet - realise that having his own horse is considered a privilege. 

“Really?” He squeals, eyes wide with excitement. “A horse and a baby!” 

“Yes, by the time you’re old enough to learn to ride, the horse will be ready for you.” 

Ardyn jumps up and clambers into his father’s lap, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, daddy!” 

Immitis chuckles, and gently pats Ardyn’s back. Unbeknown to his son, there are more presents that he’ll leave as a surprise for the boy. There are several books, because Arydn can’t seem to get enough of them, along with a set of quills and ink for him to begin learning to write, all waiting for him in his bedroom. 

“You’re welcome, son.” 

He presses a gentle kiss to his son’s brow, and they go back to their family meal, fending off Ardyn’s endless questions about the baby. 

* * *

“Is my baby here now?” 

Ardyn asks Immitis for the fifth time in as many minutes. The birth is going smoothly as far as he knows, but questions are hanging over the health of the baby, since in the past few days there has been very little kicking or movement. He can only pray to the six that all is well with mother and child for Ardyn’s sake. 

“Not yet, Ardyn.” He sighs. He’s taken Ardyn outside their home so that he can’t hear his mother’s screams, but all his son wants to do is go and wait for the baby. “Ardyn, why don’t we go visit the stables while we wait, hmm?” 

“Okay!” Ardyn squeals excitedly, running off at top speed towards the stables on the other side of the gardens. Immitis watches him go with a fond smile. Ardyn has such a kind and caring soul, for people and animals alike. In the nine days since his birthday, he’s already become enamoured with his new horse. 

Thankfully, the distraction works just as planned. Immitis sits Ardyn on the top rung of the paddock fence while the stablemaster puts the new horse through its paces. Arydn watches happily, swinging his legs and talking a mile a minute about names. Immitis isn’t sure if they’re meant to be for the horse, or for the baby, but he points out the names he likes, either way. 

“Lord Lucis Caelum!” A voice calls. Immitis turns to see a servant heading their way at a run. Their face is pulled into a concerned frown, and Immitis’ heart sinks. He’s expecting the worst news, and moves to go and talk to the servant, but before he can, Ardyn gasps and launches himself from the fence. 

“My baby!” He cries in utter joy, and begins running back towards the house. 

“Fuck,” Immitis mutters under his breath, taking off after his son. “Ardyn!” 

He scoops Ardyn up into his arms, earning him a whine and wriggling toddler and meets the servant in the middle of the gardens. 

“But daddy! We have to meet my baby!” Ardyn whinges, trying to squirm out of Immitis’ hold. 

“Just wait, Ardyn!” He says tersely. “We don’t even know that it’s about the baby, do we?” 

Ardyn huffs, but he settles down, pouting moodily at his father. He looks adorable, and if he weren’t so concerned for news of his wife, he’d offer his son a smile. 

“My Lord,” The servant’s worried tone draws his attention away from Ardyn, and he can’t help the sense of dread creeping up his spine. 

“What is it?” He asks, bracing himself for the worst possible scenarios he can imagine. 

“The baby is almost here, my Lord, only they’re not sure…” The young girl trails off, glancing at Arydn, who’s watching with interest since mention of the baby. “Lady Caelum has requested your presence.” 

“And is she alright?” Immitis asks, walking hurriedly towards the house. 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

Immitis breaks into a run as they near the entrance, gripping Ardyn tightly. He can’t imagine how they’ll break the news to him if the baby isn’t okay. He’ll be heartbroken. Ardyn clutches at Immitis’ shirt as they near the bedroom and Lita’s screams become audible. He stops just outside the room, settling Ardyn down on a chair. 

“Daddy, I’m scared.” Arydn whispers, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Immitis tells him quietly, pressing a quick kiss to his brow. “Now, I need you to be a big brave boy for me and wait here while I go see mummy, okay?” 

Arydn nods, hooking a thumb into his mouth. Immitis decides to ignore the resurfacing of Ardyn’s old habit for the time being. 

“Okay, good lad.” 

With that, he pushes through the bedroom doors, shutting them quickly behind him. 

Ardyn waits in the hallway, looking at the familiar portraits on the walls while he waits. The bad noises his mummy had been making die down, but then there’s nothing. Ardyn sucks his thumb more, trying not to cry. His daddy asked him to be brave, and brave boys don’t cry. All he wants is to meet his baby, but now he’s scared he won’t get to. Ardyn knows all the adults have been worried in the last few days, because they’ve been sharing looks and the doctors came to feel mummy’s belly every day, and they won’t talk to him about the baby. He wonders if something bad has happened to his baby. He overheard a couple of villagers recently, talking about someone who was getting a baby, except when the baby got here it had already gone somewhere else. That’s what they said, anyway. 

A lot of time has passed when his daddy pushes the doors back open and comes over to him. He crouches down in front of Ardyn, and even though he’s trying to be brave, Ardyn can feel his eyes welling with tears. 

“I’m not getting my baby, am I?” He asks sadly, looking away from his daddy. 

“Ardyn,” His daddy says very softly, and Arydn looks up at him. His daddy cups his cheek with one hand and wipes away his tears with his thumb, a kind smile on his face. 

Ardyn sniffs. “Did they go somewhere else?” 

Immitis frowns for a moment at his son. “Um, no. Ardyn, I need you to be very, very quiet. Can you do that?” 

Arydn nods, utterly miserable. 

“Your baby brother is absolutely fast asleep!” His daddy tells him in a whisper. Arydn’s eyes widen comically as the words sink in. 

Then, a delighted grin splits his face in two, and he jumps at his daddy, who hugs him close with a chuckle. 

“Can I meet him?” Ardyn asks as his daddy straightens. The excitement and wonder in his voice is something Immitis will treasure forever. 

“Yes, but we need to be very quiet.” 

Arydn clicks his mouth shut and nods, wearing a very serious expression. Immitis smiles then takes him into the room. 

Lita is resting back on the pillows in the bed, their second son still sound asleep in her arms. Ardyn gasps as soon as he lays eyes on him, and immediately begins wriggling to get down. 

“Ardyn sweetheart,” Lita smiles at him. “Say hello to your little brother.” 

Immitis gently puts Ardyn on the bed next to Lita, and he crawls as close as he can, smiling brightly down at the sleeping baby. 

“He’s the best!” Ardyn stage-whispers at them, and his eyes are shining with tears. “I love him!” 

Immitis and Lita share a smile. Ardyn’s reaction really is too precious. 

“I love you, baby.” The three year old whispers solemnly, looking at the baby’s face. A shock of jet black hair stands out stark against his skin, and Arydn ever so gently strokes his fingers through it. 

“We need to give him a name, dear.” Lita says, looking at his husband. 

Immitis goes to reply, but is cut off by his son, who shows no signs of being any less obsessed with his brother any time soon. 

“Why is he quiet?” He asks, looking between his parents expectantly. “All the servants said babies cry.” 

“Well, that’s why we were worried, Ardyn.” Lita explains slowly. “You see, your little brother here was fast asleep, even when he was born!” 

She grins, but Ardyn frowns at her. “But they cry.” 

“He will cry at some point, yes.” Immitis says, joining his family on the bed. “And we were worried because he didn’t cry. But the doctor checked everything, and he’s just sleeping. He’s fine.” 

“Oh.” Ardyn says, looking down at the baby again. As soon as he does, a small grin creeps onto his face. Then, he looks towards them again, stern expression fixed on his face. “I think we should call him Sleepyhead.” 

Lita and Immitis burst into giggles, which Ardyn seems to take as approval as he goes back to stroking his brother’s hair. 

“How about Somnus?” Immitis asks his wife, inspired by Ardyn’s selection. Besides, Ardyn isn’t exactly wrong. Is there really a more appropriate name for this child? 

“No, Sleepyhead.” Arydn answers almost immediately, frowning at his daddy like he’s done something particularly dumb. Immitis refrains from burying his head in his hands while Lita fails at stifling her laughter. 

“Somnus means sleep, Ardyn.” Immitis explains gently. “Just like your name means…” 

“Brilliant!” Ardyn chimes in, grinning widely. “Okay, Sommy it is.” 

Immitis kisses Lita softly, softly whispering his love for her in her ear. Arydn watches, then shuffles closer to the baby. 

“I love you, Sommy.” He whispers, then presses his lips to the baby’s brow in a gentle kiss. 

* * *

Bahamut rarely walks among the mortals these days. Their lives are of little consequence to him, but he does like to keep track of ruling families of the land, so when word reaches him of the birth of a second son for the Lucis Caelum lord, he decides to pay a visit. 

He wanders aimlessly through the village in the midday sun. Unlike most other Lords, Immitis Lucis Caelum doesn’t view himself as above his citizens, and often makes time to visit the market and such with his young family in tow. 

There’s something about the eldest child that Bahamut intensely dislikes. 

He keeps his distance from them as they cross paths, remaining just in earshot.

“My Lord, my Lady!” An elderly woman calls out to them from a stall covered in soft fruits. As they begin to make their way over to her, the Lady holding her three month old son close, the toddler charges off ahead and enthusiastically greets the villager. 

“Congratulations, little Lord!” She says as he almost careens into her stall. “What did you get?” 

The brown-haired child beams at her, pointing to his small brother excitedly.

“I got a baby!” He exclaims with delight, and laughter erupts from all the surrounding villagers. 

“Did you?” The woman smiles kindly at him. “So do we have another little Lord, or a little Lady?” 

“He’s my Sommy.” Ardyn replies as his parents reach him. “He’s the best.” 

The villagers offer their congratulations to their Lord and coo over his two children.

Cautiously, Bahamut edges closer towards the family. From here, all he can see of the boy is a tuft of dark hair, obviously gained from his mother. 

“Please, my Lord, take a punnet of whatever you like, free.” The old woman declares, and with a nod of thanks, Immitis picks up his eldest child so he might choose between the woman’s wares. 

The baby stirs in Lita’s arms, beginning to cry loudly, announcing his discomfort to the world. The people gathered around fawn over him, but it’s not the tears that capture Bahamut’s attention. 

Somnus Lucis Caelum is the spitting image of him. 

Bahamut smiles slowly, realisation dawning on him. These are the brothers destined to found a Kingdom. He watches the future rulers for a few more minutes before turning back the way he came. Once he’s out of sight of the villagers, he leaves behind the mortal form he had assumed, returning to his crystal. 

There, he sits, planning. 


End file.
